Siege of Kingheda (762)
The 762 siege of Kingheda was a fairly recent event during the War of the South Lake. Background War was declared on 11 August when a Lacrivian force under the Cont de Roumur invaded through the road from Bòrmomble. The force split around the eastern Ruadhain Forest, with the main army under the Cont de Roumur travelling south and taking Galdare on 15 August. The rest of the force was left under the command of the Cont de Belluire, who headed north. The Cont de Belluire's force was around two thousand strong, and took Lough on 14 August. They were held up by the fort at Caor Lamraigh, though the garrison was ill-prepared for a siege and capitulated after just over a week - the garrison marched out and surrendered on 25 August. De Belluire's force reached Kingheda two days later, laying siege to the city - which had had warning from Caor Lamraigh and was prepared for a siege. The Siege King Fionbarr of Gabrainn had left with his court several weeks earlier on the invitation of King Aostin of Dunfleasel. As such, the only people of importance left in Kingheda were the city guard and a few nobles who had fallen out of favour with the King. The defence was organised by the Captain of the Guard, Reamonn Somhairle. In addition to the city guard, Captain Somhairle managed to goad the five noblemen left in the city into co-operating, though there is evidence that at least two of these never fully grasped the seriousness of the siege. De Belluire's forces encircled Kingheda and struck out to Ducsport, taking the port on the 28th of August. He laid siege to Kingheda for over a month. The garrison began to want for food - although they had had prior warning, there was not enough time for the city to have brought supplies in. On the 11th of September Somhairle sallied out and set fire to the Lacrivian camp. He took this opportunity to steal food and supplies, a fact that De Belluire did not overlook when he reviewed the damage. De Belluire offered the defenders food in exchange for their surrender, but was met by jeering and rude gestures in response. The jeering and rude gestures did not change the fact that, in late September, Captain Somhairle and his men ran fully out of food. They boiled and ate leather for sustenance, but by early October the defenders were too weak to stand, let alone defend themselves. De Belluire noticed this on the 12th of October and, cautious of Somhairle's tricks, properly planned an assault. De Belluire stressed to his men not to attack unless attacked themselves, an action which likely stopped the siege going down in infamy. When the besiegers stove the gates open on the 14th of October, they found most of the defenders lying helpless in hunger-induced agony, and those who could stand surrendered on the spot. Aftermath Despite not being in contact at all, Captain Somhairle and the Cont de Belluire had built up a rapport over the months of the siege. They were both honourable and kind men by nature, and upon meeting one another they affirmed the friendliness they felt. The Cont de Belluire held a feast in honour of the siege's end, catering to both the attackers and defenders. De Belluire offered Somhairle the chance to defect and become Lacrivian nobility but he was politely declined. Instead Somhairle asked, and received, safe passage for himself and his men. Somhairle travelled south, passing behind the main Lacrivian army and crossing into Dunfleasel at around the same time their foe did. They met with a friendly army and took part in the Battle at Armel Gate. The Cont de Belluire followed a similar route - after leaving the Cont de Bourac and his men in charge of Kingheda they travelled to meet with the main Lacrivian army and were sent to Faramond Keep under the command of the Baronne de Juchiere.Category:Events Category:Lacrive Category:Gabrainn